remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Command
Star Command is the base of operations of the Space Ranger Corps, whose main purpose is to keep the galaxy safe from criminals. They serve as the Galactic Alliance's primary means of defense against the likes of the Evil Emperor Zurg. Description Orbiting high above Capital Planet, the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance, Star Command is a large space station shaped like two three-dimensional triangles wedged together at their bases. Its exact size is unknown, but it can easily accommodate hundreds of Space Rangers, LGMs and Star Cruisers alike. Layout There are several launch bays, cafeterias, and training decks. Briefing Room This is the room where Space Rangers get the information on important missions from Commander Nebula. A large table is centered in the middle of the room with many chairs. The room also contains a large window which overlooks Capital Planet. Launch Bay All the ships used by Star Command are docked, serviced, and launched from here. Maintenance Bay Where Star Cruisers are temporarily placed for maintenance to ensure they do not interfere with landings or take-offs in the Launch Bay. Mission Control Mission Control is the main deck of Star Command. Here, LGMs and Space Rangers alike regulate traffic and give clearance to vessels launching out of the space station and vessels to and from the Galactic Alliance's territory. Science Bay The Science Bay is where the LGMs spend their time developing new weapons and technology, as well as where they repair XR the numerous times he's blown up or malfunctioned.. History Not much is known about how Star Command came to be, but Commander Nebula has been at her helm for more than twenty years. Maneuvers The Space Rangers use a series of complex formations when fighting. Usually coordinated by each team's captain. Defensive Perimeter: Rangers stand in line, sometimes in a half circle, in order to protect both themselves and whatever is situated behind their ranks. Delta Formation: Under construction. Gemini Split: Two flying Space Rangers break apart from each other and fly in opposite directions to confuse the enemy. Kentauren Leg Whip: Basic training at the Academy. By sweeping your leg underneath your opponent and toppling them to the ground, you can then grab them by the leg and toss them into another opponent. Nuzonian Maneuver: The Nuzonian Maneuver is a maneuver that Buzz invented to "catch the Nuzonians by surprise". Whatever the maneuver entails, Booster and Mira used it to destroy Canis Lunis's radioactive moon. Technology Defense Systems Star Command has an array of defenses at her disposal. Deflector Shield: It can ward off most attacks but would be overwhelmed by a large enough impact. Repulsor Field: The LGMs employed a prototype repulsor field when Gravitina kept using her gravitational powers to change the orbit of asteroids and attack Star Command. Activated by a remote-control the LGMs gave Commander Nebula, and generated by three satellite dishes at the peak of Star Command's dome, it created a green-colored force-field that managed to keep the asteroids at bay long enough for Team Lightyear to stop Gravitina. Star Cruisers Star Command's starcruisers are Andromeda-class, the highest in existence. Starcruisers employ missile launchers and a variety of energy based weapons. Space Suits Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit The Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit is the standard armor all Space Rangers wear. Its colors are white, green and purple. Though cloth-like in texture except for the chestplates, they are durable, strong enough to withstand any blast short of a super nova, but they can occasionally sustain tears. The red button situated on the left side of the suit activates a Ranger's jetpack or thrusters. A blue button situated on the inside of the right forearm, usually hidden, can activate emergency hypersleep. The suits themselves can also magnetize in order to remain securely attacked to a fragment of metal or the hull of a ship. Communicator: Usually situated on the left forearm, most notably the wrist, the communicator is a small compartment that Rangers can use to contact each other and Star Command. Besides the wrist communicator, suits also have a back-up communication system. Laser: The wrist laser, usually situated on the right forearm of a space suit (though suits are occasionally equipped with two), is a Ranger's default means of defense against their enemies. Servo Suits These particular space suits are made out of plated armor instead of cloth and are perfect for protection against Karn's ferocious creatures (theoretically speaking, as a gnarlzak was enough to render the suits into piles of scrap metal). While they do come with the standard wrist laser, these suits can also fire off a glue-like substance called "elasta-hold", a bio-degradable compound that dissolves within one hour of its use and is only used for restraining people and creatures alike. Vege-suit Vege-suits were developed by Professor Triffid and used when fighting NOS-4-A2. They are suits made from genetically engineered plants. They were used since NOS-4-A2 drinks electricity, and the plants-based suits contained none. Weapons See Weaponry Equipment *'Lunar rover:' An exploration vehicle designed for fast travel over rocky terrain, it is small enough to be stored in the cargo bay of a star cruiser and has room for two. Appearances Trivia *Star Command's design is based off of Space Mountain at Disneyland. *The dominant color of the Space Ranger suit is white to reflect the space suits of the early Apollo astronauts. The colors lime green and purple were also added because they are John Lasseter and his wife Nancy's favorite colors respectively. Category:Headquarters Category:Space Stations